


Nothing Heals Me Like You Do (London Rain)

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "OK, you are definitely not allowed to call me tiger and still wear clothes."





	Nothing Heals Me Like You Do (London Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The title comes from the Heather Nova song that I have loved since the first moment I heard it. Also, I have never been to London so forgive me if it sounds like it.  


* * *

Margaret squealed in glee. At least that’s what it sounded like as Bruno picked her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. He held her as they kissed, neither bothered at all by the presence of the concierge. Bruno quickly passed him a ten-pound note before going back to his more important task. They finally grew exhausted, pulling their mouths apart but still holding tight to each other.

“We’re not married.” Margaret whispered as he put her on the floor.

“So what?”

“You carried me over the threshold.”

“This entire relationship we have thrown caution to the wind. Why stop now?”

She laughed, kissing him again. The 41 Hotel was beautiful and Margaret walked around the junior suite checking it out. It was a long time coming but the couple was finally getting away. Her sister Isabel had four-year-old Brian and seven-month-old Teddy. It had been too long since Margaret had been anywhere for fun so Bruno booked them a trip to London. During the Bartlet Administration, it was all work…countries were a blur of handshakes, meetings, and mediocre dinners. That was if she even went at all. The Santos Administration meant spending even more time at the White House. The few times Margaret did travel with the Vice-President during the first term she hardly remembered sleeping. Being the biggest diplomat in the world was damn hard.

She didn’t have to worry about that this time around. This was vacation, and that meant sleeping in, room service, walking tours, getting tipsy…let the fun begin. This would also be the first time she and Bruno traveled together for pleasure. Her 40th birthday trip to the mountains ended up being with Dan Sterling. Years later and it was still a point of contention with her lover. This time they would do it right.

“Oh wow.” She looked at Bruno. “This is fantastic.”

“Only the best for my Marnie. There is no point in having all that I do if I cannot spoil you.”

“Mmm, I like this spoiling.”

Her arms were around him again; she smiled as he spun them around.

“You jetlagged baby?”

“A little bit. It was a long flight and though first class was sublime, it had nothing on Air Force One.”

“Lord woman, now I'm going to have to buy you a private plane.”

“No.” Margaret laughed, shaking her head. “I have everything I want.”

“Everything?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm. Why don’t we go lie down for a little while.”

Bruno smiled, lifting her into his arms again.

“Bruno! Put me down before you throw out your back.”

“Not until we are in bed.”

“I'm sensing trouble.” She said.

“From me? Surely you jest?”

“Surely.”

In bed, they lie together and Margaret fell asleep quickly. Bruno’s mind raced so it was harder for him to come down. He wanted to make sure this was the best vacation of her life. She had not been on very many since she was a young girl in upstate New York and at American University. From the second Margaret started working for Leo McGarry her work ethic matched his. Though her hours changed with two children at home, her habits did not. She always put herself last.

This week was going to be all about making her happy. Maybe it was better to have no plan at all, Bruno thought as silence and the restful breathing of the woman he loved set into his bones. Both of their lives were lived on a strict schedule; a schedule that usually kept them apart for long periods. These next five days would be about togetherness. Who cared if it was Piccadilly Circus, Trafalgar Square, Buckingham Palace, or the balcony of their suite? Bruno and Margaret always seemed to bring the adventure with them.

***

Margaret was in the mood to dress up. They napped late, got up, took a long bath, and went to The Ivy for dinner. The post theatre crowd was heavy in attendance but Bruno only had eyes for one woman. She wore the green Badgley Mishka evening gown that cost too much money and made her feel more beautiful than ever. She sipped her champagne.

“God, you look amazing.” He said.

“Stop it. You're making me blush.”

“You're beautiful with that flush though.”

“Cut it out.” She laughed.

Bruno had a medium well steak and a potato Margaret thought was the size of her head. Margaret found she quickly fell in love with the Thai inspired chicken wrapped in spinach leaves.

“So, what do you plan to do while we’re here?” Bruno asked.

“Three things we have to do. Visit The Tower of London, the National Gallery, and Westminster Abbey. Everything else is up for grabs. Have you got something up your sleeve?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Yeah right.” she laughed. “I know you Bruno…I can read your mind.”

“Do it right now then. I dare you.”

His grey eyes sparkled and Margaret couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. She closed her eyes tight and then opened them again.

“The young blonde in the blue dress is married and she is not staring at you; she’s looking out the window.”

Bruno was quiet for a while, tasted his steak and sipped his red wine. Then he cocked his eyebrow and examined Margaret.

“Are you sure she’s not looking at me?”

“It’s starting to rain; she is definitely looking out of the window. Maybe she’s afraid her dress will shrink.” 

Bruno started to laugh. He reached for her hand.

“The dress is a bit snug, but she wears it well.”

“I didn’t look that hard.”

“I gotta say I did.”

“That is not a shocking statement.”

“You're more beautiful than she is.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Truly. She’s a bottle blonde you know, and you're red all over. She’s also got a fake bake and I have become obsessed with pale skin.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

They were barely back in the hotel room when the undressing began. Bruno kissed her, sliding a hand up and down her back as he toyed with the zipper to her dress. Margaret loosened his tie before sliding his suit jacket down his arms.

“You are a very sexy woman.”

Margaret just smiled. She moved out of his arms, letting her dress fall at her feet.

“Damn.”

They didn’t make it to the bedroom, instead moving to the couch to continue the seduction. He kissed her all over, loving the way Margaret moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. She wanted him to undress and take her with reckless abandon but when Bruno wanted to take his time, he did.

“It doesn’t feel good baby?” he asked when Margaret groaned her disapproval.

“Oh God yes, but I want it all.”

“And you shall have it.” he trailed his tongue across her breasts. Margaret arched her back as he moved lower and lower. Bruno slid down on the floor, spreading her thighs. She was so aroused…it turned him on. His mouth was warm on her skin, her sex, and Margaret gripped the arm of the couch. His fingers spread her open; he explored every bit of her.

“Bruno! Bruno! Oh God, ohhh…”

Her head tossed back and forth, the orgasm causing her body to shudder then slacken.

“Turn over baby.” He whispered.

He took her, pressed up against the couch. Her hair brushed his cheek as he thrust in and out of her.

“So good baby.” He grunted. “So, so good.”

Margaret wanted to speak. She wanted to tell her how good she felt, how aroused she was, how his strength and masculinity excited her. All that came out when she opened her mouth was a squeal. It made Bruno smile. They started moving faster together; she was so close.

“Oh my God!” she cried out as they came together. “Bruno!”

For a moment, everything was still. Then Bruno pulled out and they fell onto the couch in a mess of limbs. Margaret laughed.

“Vacation is amazing thus far.” She said between giggles. 

Bruno kissed her.

“I love you.”

“A lot?”

“Yes.”

“I love you too.”

***

The rain stuck around into Saturday morning. Margaret woke early as she always did and watched Bruno sleep for a while before getting out of bed. She wrapped in a fluffy robe, not bothering with clothes. This was vacation…the rules were out the window. She called room service for coffee, orange juice, muffins, and fruit. Then she opened the balcony doors and sat out on one of the chairs. Underneath the steady rain, there was warm air that comforted Margaret. She stretched her arms high above her head as someone knocked on the door.

“Good morning.” she greeted the concierge with a smile.

“Good morning.” he pushed the cart into the sitting area. “Leave the coffee on the warmer if you want some for later ma'am.”

“Yes, thank you.”

She showed him to the door then took the lid off the muffins. They smelled delicious, still warm, with butter and a variety of jams and preserves on the side. Margaret smiled when he felt Bruno’s arms slide around her waist.

“Good morning.” she said.

“It’s raining. You should still be in bed.”

“I thought I would order a light breakfast. Doesn’t it smell delicious?”

“I'm sure it will taste that way too…later. C’mon baby.”

Margaret turned around, her smile growing when she saw Bruno was naked.

“Look at you.”

“How do I look?”

She stroked his erection and Bruno closed his eyes. He opened her bathrobe, holding it open and sliding his body against hers.

“Are you hungry?” she asked as he kissed her.

“Oh yes; I'm starving. I'm craving strawberries.”

She laughed, letting him lead her back to their bed. There definitely wasn’t a better way to spend a rainy morning.

***

“I am biased in favor of the Italians.” Margaret said.

It was still raining; she and Bruno walked out of the National Gallery under a large red umbrella holding hands.

“I was fascinated with the Asian art.” Bruno replied. “The works from the Chang Dynasty were amazing.”

“How did it all end up here? You'd think China would want to keep its precious artworks.”

“Communists don’t exactly appreciate beauty.”

“That’s sad. Hey, did I ever tell you that Ann dabbled in Socialism?”

That didn’t surprise Bruno at all. Margaret’s twin was eccentric…did whatever held her attention for the time.

“Was that supposed to surprise me?”

“No. She dated a Socialist when she lived here in London after college. After a while, it started to bore her. She loved the conversation but her photography was more important.”

“Again, not surprised. Tell me why the Italians are your favorite.”

“Ann and I went to Italy during the summer of our junior year. I fell in love with everything there. The architecture, artwork, history, and the beauty. We had a handsome tour guide who was completely enamored with my sister.”

“Tell me, was anyone ever enamored with you?” Bruno asked.

“What do you mean?”

He held his arm across her chest, stopped her from stepping into a busy intersection. Neither knew where they were headed…food was on their mind.

“You never talk about former lovers. Why is that?”

“My mother always said women discussing sex is unbecoming.”

“Your mother thinks everything is unbecoming.”

“That’s true.” Margaret said laughing.

“So tell me.”

Margaret looked at him, seeing the love in his eyes. She took a beep breath.

“I had a boyfriend in college, Tom Hampton. We never made love. The ironically named Randy was my first.”

“What's his story?”

“You really want to talk about this?”

“Sure. Unless, you don’t want to, then…”

Margaret shook her head. It didn’t bother her much; she knew some of Bruno’s past amours. Her sexual past, or lack thereof, was nothing to cause her shame. She told Bruno the short story of her first and last encounter with a person on whose last name she was unclear.

“Let me know if we ever run into Tom. I’d like to punch his lights out.”

“You got it.”

They went into Ed’s Easy Diner and sat at the counter. Margaret wanted a chocolate shake, Bruno a root beer. While looking over the menu Margaret told him after Randy, she went back to DC and lived a busy life working for Leo McGarry.

“Then I met Sean Carpenter. We dated for almost a year though I hardly remember seeing him since I was always working. It was twelve-hour days in the beginning. He took a job in Denver and we parted friends. I never had much time for relationships after that.”

“Before me there were just two men?” he asked.

They ordered burgers and fries and Margaret sipped her shake.

“No. There was also Jake Finney. He worked for the Washington Post and we saw each other for a while Leo was Labor Secretary. I didn’t feel comfortable dating a member of the press. Then there was you.”

“So, you’ve been with four men?”

“Five. You're forgetting Dan.”

Bruno groaned. He wanted to forget about Dan Sterling.

“I hate him.”

Margaret laughed, reaching out to stroke his hand. Their lunch was served and Bruno smiled.

“You really don’t.” she said.

“Oh no baby, I do.”

“So…I've had five lovers. How many have you had?”

“Over 100.” He said, biting into his burger. It was perfect. He could have been on Lexington instead of in London.

“That’s not a number. I told you the truth.”

“Over 100 is the truth Marnie.”

“OK, is it close to 200?”

“Yes. Do you think me a cad now?”

“Dog was actually the word that came to mind.” She laughed. “You had more years to practice your craft than I did. I love sleeping with you, why wouldn’t so many other women? Lots actually.”

“You're the one that I want.”

“I'm yours.”

***

“Scissors cut paper. I win…again.”

“Tie breaker.” Margaret said with a pout.

“It'll be about the third one. It’s now 20 to 20.”

Her green eyes bore down on him. Bruno smiled.

“I think if we continue down this road we’re going to have to take it up a notch.” He said.

“What do you mean?”

“Loser removes a piece of clothing.”

“Deal.”

“OK, go.”

They shook fists and opened their hands.

“Rock smashed scissors.” Bruno said. “Take it off.”

Margaret rolled her eyes, lifting the shirt over her head. She hated to lose and was ready to go again.

“Aren't you hungry baby? It’s past the dinner hour.”

“Let’s get room service so I can continue to kick your butt.”

“Really?” Bruno grabbed the menu from the table. “Is that what's been happening here?”

“Don’t be a smarty Mister.” She poked him. “I have you right where I want you.”

He smiled, pulling her close so they could look over the menu together.

“I think I'm going for the Shepherd’s pie.” She said.

“The roast duck foie gras sounds good.”

“Get biscuits and jam.”

“And tomato salad in vinaigrette.”

“Perfect.” she kissed her nose. “You call, get a bottle of wine, and I’ll be right back.”

“OK baby.”

He lit a cigarette, getting up and fiddling around with the stereo. Bruno didn’t want to listen to anything on London radio. He grabbed his CD case from the table and slid one in. The voice of Dionne Warwick came through the speakers.

“A little music; a little romance.”

He turned and smiled. Margaret had changed into a pair of red silk pajamas. She pulled her hair up; Bruno thought she was stunning. He held out his hand.

“May I have this dance?”

She put her arms around his neck, swaying to the music. Bruno held her close and inhaled the fragrance of Elizabeth Arden’s Red Door. Margaret sighed when she felt his hands go under her top and stroke her naked back. Tickling down her spine, Bruno loved the way her knees buckled. His mouth was strong on top of hers. Margaret parted her lips to allow his tongue entry. They moaned, their bodies moving closer. He loved it when all the right parts touched…she had to know how much he desired her right now.

“Mmm baby, you smell good. You taste good. You feel really good.”

Margaret kissed him again, stroking his beard. Room service knocked on the door. Bruno frowned but Margaret laughed, pushing him toward the door.

“Get dinner tiger. We have all night.”

“OK, you are definitely not allowed to call me tiger and still wear clothes.”

***

“There is something I need to tell you before we go to this lunch.”

“What's that?”

Margaret examined herself in the full-length mirror. She was dressed in a red skirt with white flowers, a white camisole, and a red summer sweater. “Should I wear my hair up or down?”

“Up. I like that.”

“Alright. What is it you want to tell me?”

“Well Ben and I met at Tulane, where he spent a year studying Economics. Then were together again when I spent the year after graduation at the University of London studying Philosophy.”

“You never told me you went to school here.”

“Yeah. Anyway, in New Orleans he fell hard for a local girl who went to Tulane with us. They were in a long distance relationship for a while and there was a bit of a love triangle.”

“Really?”

“I hate to even call it that since Ben had no earthly idea I slept with his girlfriend a few times.”

“Oh Bruno. Sometimes…”

“I was young and amorous. I didn’t have real feelings for her…it was just sex.”

“Why are you telling me about this?”

“They're married now.”

“Terrific.”

“I don’t foresee any problems. I'm sure Ben doesn’t know what happened between Solange and I. I don’t have many friends, a choice I made, but Ben has always been so good to me.”

“Then I really want to meet him. I'm not worried about a woman from your past.” She kissed him. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.”

“Then lets go.”

It was a lovely warm Sunday afternoon, the rain gone for the time being. The couple planned to have a traditional British meal with Bruno’s old friend Benjamin Higby and his wife Solange. Then it was off to the Tower of London. They both knew Sunday was an insane day to tour the landmark but the weather yesterday did not make it the ideal location. It didn’t bother Margaret much that a mess of tourists would be there. She’d been looking forward to this since Bruno told her they were going away. Ben and Solange met them outside of Porter’s and hugs were passed around. Margaret shook their hands.

“I've heard a lot about you Margaret.” Ben said as they went in and were seated.

“All good I hope.”

“Are you kidding me? I've known Bruno over 30 years and I surely thought he would never speak of a woman as he speaks of you. He has always been a bit of a loner you see.”

“That is one word for it.” Bruno replied. “Tell me how you’ve been Higs. You look good.”

“I love the life of an academic. Though I have to tell you Solange and I changed our plans to be sure we were here when you were. We scheduled some time off in Asia.”

“I was so anxious to see you.” Solange said. “Its been too many years.”

“How do I look?” Bruno asked.

“Exactly the same, with facial hair.”

“Are you still knee deep in the rough and tumble world of American politics?” Ben asked. “I thought for sure your guy would win the Presidency. He’s Secretary of State correct?”

“He is.”

“Politics run through his blood like nutrients.” Margaret said. “He even managed to time the birth of our children around politics.”

“Ben,” Solange looked at her husband. “You didn't tell me Bruno had children.”

Margaret studied Solange; she was certainly beautiful. She had caramel colored skin and sparkling green eyes. Her outfit was cosmopolitan and her haircut chic. Even in her 50s the woman was still a remarkable sight. She fit the type to which Bruno was attracted.

“I was sure I did love. Hmm,” he tapped his head. “The memory is fading.”

“I have a son and daughter, Brian and Theadora.” Bruno said.

“I have pictures.”

Bruno smiled as Margaret pulled three pictures from her purse and handed them to Solange. She admired them, passing them to Ben.

“Brian looks like you, but doesn't at all. Yes, I know how strange that sounds.” He said.

“He is his mother’s son.” Bruno said.

“Hey, don’t say that like it’s a bad thing.”

They all laughed as the breakfast was served. She told them that her soon to be brother-in-law taught at the University of London. Ben was well acquainted with Hassan and that pushed the conversation along as they drank tea and ate bangers and mash, lamb and apricot pie, and stewed rabbit.

“How long have you two been married?” Solange asked.

“We’re not.” Bruno said.

“So you haven’t changed too much?” Ben asked.

“Enough Higs, I've changed enough.”

Solange didn’t say anything but wore a satisfied smile on her face.

“Bruno and I are monogamous and committed. I thought of hogtying him and dragging him down the aisle but one doesn’t want to overwhelm.”

“I like her Gianelli.” Ben said. “Bruno tells me you work for the Vice-President of the United States.”

“Since I graduated from college and he was still in labor law. That is a long, boring story.”

“Don’t believe her…Marnie has never told a boring story.”

“Yeah, you're right.”

There was more laughter around the table.

“I love it Bruno, seeing you with someone who compliments you. Isn’t it wonderful, Solange?”

“Wonderful. Ben worries about you.”

“I don’t.” her husband replied.

Bruno smiled. He took Margaret’s hand and kissed it.

“I'm fine Higs. She knows everything and still loves me. I know, I can hardly believe it either.”

“Everything?” Solange asked. “Are you joking?”

“We don’t keep secrets.” Margaret said. “I read in the New England Journal of Medicine that it causes ulcers, fine lines, and wrinkles. Aren’t there enough causes for those?”

“Look at her face. Its flawless.” Bruno added.

“You learn something new everyday.” Solange said. “Lets drink to Bruno’s happiness.”

They held up their teacups and went back to breakfast.

“If looks could kill I would be at the very least resting comfortably in ICU.”

“Was it that bad?”

“No. Ben was wonderful; I love that he’s your friend. I'm sure Solange is a great person too; she was just a little jealous. She had not seen you for a long time and the family thing threw her for a loop.”

They were on the tube heading to the Tower of London.

“We used to have a blast, Ben, Solange and I…whoever I was seeing at the time. New Orleans in the 80s was a sight to behold.”

“I bet. DC in the 80s was a war zone. It was not a place for the faint. Oh my God, isn’t it great that Ben knows Hassan…its six degrees of separation. Next time we come to see Ann we all have to get together.”

“You're giddy.” Bruno said.

“How can I not be? We’re together in London and we’re…I am ecstatic. C’mere.”

She grabbed his face and kissed him. Bruno stroked her cheek.

“Tell me more about New Orleans in the 80s.”

“Oh Marnie, that’s a fascinating story.”

“Good, that’s the way I like them.”

***

“Wow, more rain. Shocking.”

Margaret threw her head under the covers, cuddling closer to Bruno.

“The better to keep you in bed with me my dear. What time is it?”

“Who cares?”

“Ah yes Marnie, you're finally getting the hang of vacation.”

“Of course I am. That’s because tomorrow is our last day.”

She sighed as she stroked her hand down his chest.

“We get to go back to real life where we work too hard and don’t see each other enough.”

“You know I'm with you every moment I can be.” He said.

“No, you're with me every moment you're not working. There is a difference.”

“How?”

“You could work less.”

“You're a workaholic too.”

“Yeah, but I come home at night.”

“Marnie.” He took a deep breath and caressed her face. “It is my job to travel. I don’t do it because its fun, well it used to be. Lately its just work.”

“There is other work you can do. Bruno, I don’t want…nevermind.”

“No, don’t nevermind me. Say whatever you want to.”

“I don’t want to fight on vacation.”

“We are not fighting; you're telling me how you feel. That’s important to me.”

“I love you, that’s how I feel. I love you so much and though cohabitation is not always easy I wish we did it more often. I just wish you'd slow down because you are going to miss things and I am not going to be the one who regrets that. You are. I just don’t want you to have to feel that.”

“I know baby. Its hard.”

“What's hard?”

“Being torn between what is, what was, and what can be. A part of me only knows how to live the life I have for the past 30 years. I'm working on it but I don't know when…”

“What are you saying? You don't want to be with me?”

“Margaret, I have wanted to be with you in 2001. You don’t have to worry about me straying; I love you. I love our children and we are going to get this right. Its just going to take some time.”

“I just have to be patient?” she asked.

“You have been patient baby. Just keep telling me what you are feeling. Promise me.”

“I promise.” she nodded. “Sometimes I'm frustrated. I don’t want the kids growing up thinking that whatever you're out there doing is more important than our family. You know? You know what your father meant to you; that is what you mean to them.”

“Yeah.” Bruno pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck. Then he kissed her. “You are everything.”

“Everything?”

“Mmm hmm.”

She loved being loved by him. She loved that he was open and honest with her, exposing himself whether it was ugly or beautiful. She loved that their son had his eyes and their daughter had his laugh. She loved that he hadn't changed, though she hated that too.

“I'm glad we are on vacation. I'm glad I met people who cared about you.”

“I'm glad I'm better than you are at rock paper scissors.” He said.

Margaret laughed and so did he. They still had things to work out but they both wanted to. They wanted to be together, raising their children together in a loving home. Margaret had no idea if he would ever ask her to marry him. Once or twice she considered doing it herself. She would wait…this thing was just a year old. They had gone back and forth since Brian was born, even before, but it wasn’t until her pregnancy with Teddy that they both decided that being together was worth the risks. She planned to hold onto him with both hands; this was her utmost joy.

“Its early and its raining.” She said. “We could get more sleep, or…”

“Or?” Bruno unbuttoned her pajama top. His mouth touched her skin.

“I am now open to suggestions from the Peanut Gallery.”

“I think I am going to take off your clothes and touch you all over. Then I'm going to kiss every spot that I touched…twice. And then…”

“We will make passionate love.” Margaret finished. “Why are we still talking?”

She grabbed him; started kissing him. Bruno made quick work of his pajamas until her skin touched his. Margaret stroked his chest.

“I love you Marnie.”

“I love you too.”

She held on as he moved inside her, crying out when he stroked the right spot. He was surely leaving bite marks on her shoulder, and there would definitely be scratches on his back but neither of them cared.

“Oh God! Bruno!” Margaret shrieked, gripping his back as she climaxed.

Bruno groaned with his release, falling over onto the mattress and taking her into his arms.

“Good?” he asked.

“Of course. We have never had a problem in that department.” She kissed his chest. “So, Westminster Abbey and the Chapel of St. Peter ad Vincula to visit Anne Boleyn?”

“Yeah. We will walk until we are exhausted and see what we see. I wish the weather were a bit more cooperative.”

“Everything is perfect. Lets stay in bed a while longer.”

She would get no argument out of Bruno on that one. They would have to go on vacation more often. He did not think he had ever been as relaxed as he was with her right now.

***


End file.
